Acceptance
by OrangeandSpiceTeaLover
Summary: Summary: A bratty girl ruined her first life. The universe decided to be generous or maybe just a sadist. Self-insert OC.
1. Mito Uzumaki is a cruel person

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Summary: A bratty girl ruined her first life. The universe decided to be generous or maybe just a sadist. Self-insert OC._

**Acceptance**

Dear Reader,  
Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice introduction, right? I am writing to tell my story. Yeah, the story of my life. But don't worry my story is actually very intriguing. Where should I start?

First, my old name was Jennifer Matthews. However, that doesn't really matter anymore. Nor does it matter that I died when I was at the tender age of sixteen. That's my old life. I used to be a socially awkward teenager, who locked herself out from the world. I was a girl who wanted to be alone. No. I was a girl who thought that she had to be alone. I didn't want to ever be alone. But, I was. In my old life, I had no friends and I was really quiet. I guess that I came off as a snobby bitch. I always kept on a poker face, which in someways made me stoic. I did make 'friends' once but they just became my 'friends' because they felt sorry for me. I don't think they were ever genuine friends. Before, I never once had a genuine friend. Someone, who I could laugh with or trust.

My family were nice and mean at the same time. I truly believe that they didn't like me. My parents singled me out as the bad child while my other two sisters were angels. I guess, I was the most ill behaved. However, I wasn't a total bitch. I just had a lot of things that pushed my (very sensitive) buttons. Also, I guess not giving a shit about what your family thinks was kind of bitchy. I felt terrible for feeling sorry for myself. I wasn't an orphan or anything, but I did have a lot of problems with my family. Sometimes these problems in my life had the effect of me contemplating suicide. Suicide was something I contemplated but never did. I have always thought that life was precious.

In my old life, I felt like I was in solitude. There was never anyone who understood me. I had no one to talk to, especially not my family. It was my fault that I was alone. It was my fault that people hated me. I was a spoiled bratty bitch. I took what my parents did for granted and disrespected them. I eventually made everyone in my family hate me. Essentially, I fucked up my first life.

However, God can be generous . . .

or just a total sadist.

I never really knew what to believe about religions. I guess that I was a borderline atheist. I occasionally thought there might be a God or super being, but most of the time I just thought as a scientist. I thought that when we die we are done. That's it. Go ahead, rot in soil. I had never been too keen on religion. Even though, my family was a devoted Catholic family. I sure wasn't. I had never really put much thought into what happens when you die. So, when I died that was my first time.

How did I die? A car ran me over and that was it. I was dead. My soul lifted from my body. That creeped me out. My spirit flew towards somewhere and yeah. Then I came face to face with Mito Uzumaki. I looked at in shock. She was not supposed to be real. She was a freaking anime character! A dead one at that! The red-haired lady stared at me. We were both in awkward silence. I decided to break the silence.

"Hello," I said.

The first hokage's wife stared at me and did not respond. Eventually, she did.

"Hi."

"Who are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Little brat, you know who I am. Please don't pretend."

"Oh?"

"Little girl., you feel lucky that you are being given a second chance. You really don't deserve it."

"A second chance? Whatever you mean by that, I do deserve it!"

The lady laughed at me.

"A second chance as in you are being reincarnated. I don't think you deserve it because you are a horrible soul."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"Oh, but I do. Your name was Jennifer Matthews. I'll start with the basics. Your height was 5.3ft and you weighed 125 pounds. You had dark brown hair and boring, blue eyes. You referred to your sister as a 'Bossy Bitch' and the other as the 'Queen of Smugs.' Shall I go on?"

I just looked at me. I was stunned.

"Your favorite saying was, 'My name is Joe Shmoe and fuck you all!' Your entire family hated you and you hated them. There's more. You-"

"STOP! I get it! What do you want from me?"

"For you to change."

"What?"

"You are being given a second chance. So don't screw it up!"

"Wha-"

"Just listen, brat. In your first life, you had no one who truly loved and cared for you. Because of that fact, you can't continue on in heaven. We can't send you to hell either because you didn't murder anyone or anything like that. Also, purgatory is really full. So, we are giving you a second chance. You have to have at least five people, who truly love you in this world. So when you die again you can continue on in heaven. However, if you don't meet that requirement you are going to hell."

I stared and stared and just . . . stared. I had no idea what to make of this.

"Any questions?" The Uzumaki asked.

"Yeah, where are you sending me?"

"To my universe."

"Oka-WAIT YOUR UNIVERSE? AS IN THE NARUTOVERSE? NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE SURROUNDED BY ASSASSINS! Please!" I yelled while bowing to her and clinging to her leg.

"I'm sorry, but that is life. So, get over it and achieve you goal. Goodbye!" She said and then my soul drifted away.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. I pulled the covers off the bed and stared at my wardrobe. I was in pink, polka dot pajamas. I made a face of disgust. I H.A.T.E pink. So guess what my reaction was when I stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked in the mirror. I looked like I was seven years old. I had bright apple, green eyes. They were actually pretty. However, I had a big forehead and short pink hair. I stared at my reflection.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I banged my head against the table.

I repeated in my head,

'NO no no no no no no no no NO! Why did I have to be reborn as the pathetic, sasuke stalker, fangirl?'

I had just been reborn as Sakura Haruno.

I banged my head against the dresser.

FUCK my life.

I hate it.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Fudge everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I continued banging my head against the dresser. This had to be a dream. It had to be. This could not be happening. I was Sakura Haruno? NO! NO! NO!

I continued banging my head until Sakura's mom came into Sakura's bedroom. Or should I say my mom and my bedroom? The lady was Mebuki Haruno. She had bright green eyes and short blond hair.

"Sakura, what the heck are you doing?" She asked me.

I looked at her with annoyance. Why couldn't this lady leave me the fuck alone? I always hated parents, the people who were bossy and enjoyed telling their kids what to do.

"What does it look like? I was banging my head against the table. What are you an idiot?" I defiantly said.

The lady looked shocked for a split second and then glared at me.

"Sakura, I have no idea where this came from. You have never disrespected me or your dad ever. This is the first time. You better watch you mouth Sakura. Now go get dressed and then come down for breakfast. By the time you are at breakfast, you better be ready to apologize."

Ugh . . . See what I said. Parents are bossy and I hate them. I was about to retort an insult until a memory popped into my head. It was what Mito Uzumaki told me.

_"STOP! I get it! What do you want from me?"_

_"For you to change."_

I have to change, as in I have to be nicer. I have to be nicer to my 'parents' or I will not go to heaven.

Ugh . . . I hate my life. I placed a very strained smile on my face.

"Yes, mother."

The lady nodded and left the bedroom. I went into Sakur-I mean my bathroom to get ready. My guess for the academy. I stared around Sakura's bathroom. Everything was flipping bright pink. The tiles and the shower curtains. The wash cloths and hand towels were too! The last Sakura really loved pink and I hated pink. This bathroom and bedroom were so getting a makeover. I found the pink toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth. I did so for about two minutes then I washed my face. I stared at my reflection and at the pink hair that had bangs horribly covering my forehead. My guess is that Sakura had not yet met Ino. For me that was a definitely a good thing. I didn't want anything to do with the fangirl Yamanaka. I stared at the hair. I searched the drawers for a brush and a clip. I found a brush and a bright red clip. I thoroughly brushed through Sakura's short hair then I spilt the bangs to the right side of my face. I clipped the bangs with the red clip and the bangs were out of my face. However, some of the side bangs still stayed on the left side of my face whatever. I tried to pull Sakura's hair into a ponytail but it was too short. Whatever. I looked at myself in the mirror. I stared a little stunned. The hair style looked like Kushina Uzumaki's hair when she was older. You know with the whole clip thing and all. I smiled at myself. I had the same hairstyle as Kushina Uzumaki (except the back of my hair was short) which meant I looked awesome. I decided I was gonna let my hair grow long then I would have the exact same hair style.

What?

I'm a big fan of Kushina.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the dresser. I pulled out some underwear and a fishnet tank top. Next, I moved onto the closet and looked through Sakura's clothes. A lot of the clothes were different shades of pink. Ugh. Some of her clothes were ugly red shirts and pants. I finally found something good enough. It was a dark purple T-shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and I found tan bermuda shorts. I changed into the clothes and walked down into the kitchen. Breakfast was on the table.

I sat down and started to eat the eggs and rice. Mebuki was staring at me for a while. She was waiting for me to apologize for calling her an idiot. Ugh. I hate apologizing.

Especially to bossy parents.

I gulped and nervously said,

"Thanks for making this delicious breakfast. I'm . . . I'm sorry for calling you an idiot." I said not even looking the lady in the eye.

The lady looked at me then smiled.

"You are forgiven Sakura-chan!" The lady replied then hugged me. Ew.

"Now finish breakfast and go to the academy."

I nodded. Wait, I had no idea where the academy was.

"Um . . . could you walk me to school?"

The lady's smile brightened.

"Sure. I see that you're very clingy to me today Sakura."

"I am not clingy!"

"Okay! Okay! Just let me get our shoes and your bag then we'll leave."

Mebuki grabbed our shoes and my bag then came back into the kitchen. She started placing the blue sandals on my feet.

"Mom, I can put on my own shoes!"

"God dammit Sakura. Please let me, I am enjoying this."

What?

Mothers are so weird.

"Okay." I replied.

The lady finished putting on my shoes and then put on hers. She grabbed my bag and my then we were out the door.

On the way to the academy, I was looking around the village. The atmosphere was very friendly. Some people waved to Mebuki. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I think I liked it here.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, mother."

"I love what you did with your hair! It makes you look so much cuter."

I sweat dropped.

"Thanks."

We made it closer to the academy and I noticed something. The people to my left were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. I was walking close to someone who was going to massacre their whole clan and a future S-rank ninja. I started shaking and taking deep breaths. My 'mom' stopped walking and knelt down next to me.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You look terrified."

Yeah, lady of course I fucking am scared! There are two future crazy people about ten feet away from us! Of course, she wouldn't understand that at all if I told her. So, I regained my composure.

"No, I'm fine. I just felt a sudden chill. It's gone now."

"Okay."

We continued onto the ninja academy and Mebuki even walked me to the classroom.

"Thanks." I said as she was about to leave.

"You're welcome sweetie. See you when you get home!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can you pick me up from the academy?"

"Why?"

Because I don't know the way home.

"Because I want to spend more time with my awesome mom."

"Oh! Of course then. I love you! Bye!" She replied while running off.

Mothers are so freaking weird.

I walked into the classroom. Sasuke was already surrounded by his fangirls (Ino included). What a surprise. Can you sense the sarcasm? Shikamaru Nara was sleeping and Choji sat next to him eating chips. Kiba Inuzuka was chatting away with Shino Aburame and some other kids. Hinata Hyuga was sitting by herself in the back. She seemed shy. I approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"

"Hin-hinata Hyu-hyuga."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you!' I held out my hand to her.

She stared at it.

"You're supposed to shake it."

"Ri-right."

She nervously shook my hand.

I was about to say something else. When I heard something,

"Dead last you're such a loser. Why are you even here?"

I turned around some fucking brat holes were bullying Naruto. Naruto was trying got stand up for himself but he wasn't succeeding.

"Just go back where you came from. No one wants you here." They told him. I stood up and said,

"I want him here."

Everyone turned around to stare at me in shock. Yeah, brat holes I went there.

Brat Number One laughed, "Well, look at that loser. Forehead has a crush on you."

Naruto blushed. I just glared at the useless brat.

"First, idiot boy I don't have a crush on him. Second, fuck you! You have nothing better to do then bully someone who wasn't doing anything to you?"

The whole class was a little taken back by my language.

"Oh, look! Forehead is definitely in love with Dead Last."

This brat was a fucking well . . . brat! I was pissed that he called me forehead.

"What did you call me?"

"Forehead. Because of your humongous for-"

I know I should not have done it. The brat was only seven. But, he was asking for it. I punched him square in the jaw. Then I tackled him to the ground. I continued punching the shit out of him. Until . . . Iruka-sensei came into the classroom.

"Sakura! What are you doing? Get off him."

Ugh. Adults. Ew. I ignored him and continued beating the brat.

Iruka sensei grabbed me and pulled me off Idiot One.

"Sakura! Calm yourself! You have detention after class. Now go sit down!"

"How can you punish me? I was just standing up for Naruto!"

Iruka looked at me a little bit then said.

"You still have detention after class now go sit down."

I got up and walked towards to a seat next to Hinata and sat down.

I glared at Iruka during the whole class time.

It was then lunch. I looked at Hinata. Perhaps, I could eat lunch with her?

"Hey, do want to have lunch with me?"

"Su-sure."

I grabbed me bento and walked out of the classroom to outside. I found a nice patch of grass to sit on and sat down. Hinata sat down across from me. I tried to make conversation with the Hyuga.

"So . . . what's your favorite class?"

"Th-the ku-kunoichi les-lessons." She replied while tapping her two pointer fingers together.

"Oh."

Yeah, I had never been in a kunoichi class before but from what I had seen and heard, I didn't like it.

"Why do you like the kunoichi classes?"

"I like flo-flower arra-arranging."

So far, I had nothing in common with Hinata. Also, I don't really like innocent, super pretty, and really shy girls. To put it bluntly, she was kind of annoying. I guess what I did next was sort of mean. Whatever.

"Flower arranging? I don't really have anything in common with you. I find flower arranging boring."

The little girl just turned around ashamed of herself and embarrassed. Ugh. I really don't like girls like her. I'm judgmental get over it. I don't hate Hinata or anything, but she's just not my type of gal. I heard something rustle behind me and turned around to see some really stupid anbu watching me. Making a rustling noise is not ninja-like. Hyuga anbu? Yeah, Hinata was nice and all, but she really is not worth being watched by anbu twenty-four seven. Sorry. Lunch was over and everyone went back to class. I did not sit next to Hinata but next to some random boy. I think Hinata was hurt. She'll get over it. She will.

Class continued on and I took notes. I didn't know any of this, so I had to work extra hard. I was behind in work. We practiced our hand signs too. For me, I guess I have some of the previous Sakura's knowledge because I flew through the hand signs. Then class was over and I had to stay. My 'mom' would be here to pick me up anytime. I stayed in my seat and stared at Iruka who was by the chalkboard. Iruka looked at me then asked,

"Sakura why did you attack your classmate? I have never seen you do that."

"I beat up the brat boy because he was bullying Naruto and nobody was doing anything. The kid fucking deserved it."

Iruka looked at me in the semi-shocked look that I was getting used to.

"You beat him up because of Naruto?"

"Yeah. So?"

Iruka are you an idiot? Did he not think anyone was gonna stand up for Naruto? Well, I was not gonna be a bystander.

"Wh-why?" Iruka asked me.

"What do you mean 'why'? Because I don't tolerate bullying. Duh. No one should. Is this village full of idiots or something? Naruto is a seven-year-old boy and adults bully him. Why is he a monster or something?"

Iruka just looked at me.

Fine be that way.

Ugh. I hate adults.

"I'm not stupid Iruka. I know Naruto has the Kyuubi in him. Frankly, I couldn't give a shit."

Insert another shocked look here.

"Sakura you will address me as Iruka-sensei. How do you know what Naruto is?"

"Once again, I'm not stupid. Naruto has lots of energy and he heals very quickly. Also, the whole village neglects him. This kind of stuff only happens to jinchuriki. Simple, Naruto is a jinchuriki of the Kyubi. But what I don't get is why people hate him? The First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, was a jinchuriki of the Kyubi and no one hated her."

Iruka gawked at me. His mouth fell to the floor.

Finally, he asked me,

"Who told you this?"

"Once again, I found out by myself. I'm very smart."

"No one told you?"

"No one told me."

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"About what? Naruto being a jinchuriki? A lot of people already know."

"You can't talk about this to anyone because it's illegal. Do you understand Sakura?"

"No."

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get anything because I'm stupid, just like you assumed I was."

"I did not call you stupid."

"Whatever you say, Iruka."

"IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI TO YOU!"

Looks like the little man's bubble popped.

"Wel-"

Mebuki walked into the classroom.

THANK GOD.

Mr. Probably Gay calmed himself down.

He told Mebuki everything. And I mean everything. For a man, he is a big tattle tale. My 'mother' turned to look at me when she was done talking to Mr. Tattle Tale. Her expression was unreadable. She didn't look angry though. She walked over to me, grabbed my hand and led me out of the academy. We walked down the streets of Konoha until we reached a tea shop. We sat down at a tea table with those cozy little cushion things. A waiter came and asked,

"What would you like?"

"I would like an Oolong tea." Mebuki replied.

"Can I have some green tea and some dango?" I asked.

"Sure. I will be back in ten minutes with you drinks."

The waiter left and my 'mother' dropped her smile. Maybe I should just refer to her as Mebuki? She then full on glared at me. I cowered back in my seat a little bit. What? Mother's can be very scary. She asked me,

"Sakura, what happened at school today?

Oh, nothing much. I just beat the shit out of a bunch of stupid bastardic brats. I tried to become friends with Hinata Hyuga. But, she ain't my type of girl. Yeah, but I really enjoyed beating the shit out of those bullies. Did they think they were going to get away with bullying Naruto?

Of course, I didn't say that. Man. Did I wish I could.

I had to try and be an innocent little girl. One word. Yuck!

"I b-beat up a couple of b-boys. I'm so sorry mommy."

"Why did you do it Sakura?"

"They were bullying Naruto Uzumaki. I had to do something because no one was standing up for him."

Mebuki sighed and put her hands and on her face.

"Sakura, I . . . I really don't know what to say to you. Sakura, what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki? Do you want to be friends with him?"

Oh, I see how it is.

I'm gonna play with her mind.

"I think Naruto is so adorable! He looks a lot like the Fourth Hokage. Isn't that so weird? When Naruto's older, I want him to be my boyfriend! So, I can have hot sex with him!"

The lady looked at me horrified.

"WHAT? Where did you even learn about those things?"

"Daddy."

"What did Kizashi tell you?"

"Well, one day I saw you and him having sex. So, a day later I asked him what it was."

"Wha-WHAT? When di-did you see that?"

"I believe last Saturday."

"Bu-but that was at 2:00 am. Why were you there?"

"I heard moaning."

Mebuki's face was red all over. I'm done torturing her.

"Calm down. I'm only seven. Also, I'm happy that your and dad's relationship is still alive and kicking. At least look at it this way, you will never have to give me 'the talk.' Moving on, I was joking. Actually, I haven't thought much about Naruto. He seems fine, I just don't get why everyone hates him. I know what he is by the way."

"Sakura, I don't know what to make of this. You're so different from what you were last week. You have confidence in yourself. And the way you talk is so vulgar. I'm shocked. Back to the point, you need to stay away from Naruto."

"Or what?"

"I'll disown you!"

". . . "

Wow, this mom was a total bitch.

"Fine then disown me!"

"Really? Is that what you want? Do you want to be sent to an orphanage? You will have no money and no one will care about you! Do you want that?"

Not really.

Shit. I was gonna have to stay away from Naruto. Wasn't I?

Fuck my life.

Fuck ninjas.

Fuck this series.

Fuck the universe.

Oh, just fuck everything.

"Fine . . . I will stay away from Naruto."

Oh, and fuck Mito Uzumaki.

Author's note: How is it? Yeah, so my OC does have a flaw. She can be judgmental and a little mean sometimes. Also, she has a lot of confidence but that will soon die down.

I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
